


About Today

by notmyfault (quodpersortem)



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 08:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quodpersortem/pseuds/notmyfault
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot about a one-night stand. Because these two acre cute and obvs in loooove (with each other and f1 and the beatles)</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Today

**Author's Note:**

  * For [posket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/posket/gifts).



It all starts one afternoon, on stage, in Japan, when Sebastian kisses Jenson on his lips at an unguarded moment. It’s unplanned yet not unpleasant. The crowd just keeps on roaring and thinks it’s the post-victory adrenalin and that’s what he thinks, too.

Or manages to think the entire four hours it takes them to get from the track to the hotel lobby, get drunk, and all the way up until the moment he is facing Jenson in the loos, drunk off his face and really really interested in kissing him. Again.

“Are you alright?” Jenson manages to ask, and Sebastian really wanted to answer “Yes I am” but he has no other choice than to grab Jenson’s head with both of his hands and press another kiss to his lips.

He pushes his tongue against Jenson, who doesn’t seem to be completely averse to the idea of making out with Sebastian, which is good. Very good. Sebastian moans a little and starts to push Jenson back against the wall.

“Oh,” says a very flustered Jenson when they break the kiss, at the same moment that a manager from a different team enters the toilets, and someone screams outside, and Sebastian’s stomach starts to do somersaults in an unpleasant way that is, for once, not related to Jenson’s presence.

-

The next morning, everyone sits in the lobby with pale faces and severe headaches. Sebastian can’t be bothered to go look for Jenson and talk about what happened because frankly, even the idea of opening his mouth makes him want to gag. He groans and complains loudly and definitely doesn’t want to be doing any press interviews any time soon.

By the time it’s afternoon, he can at least smile again. That’s good, because he doesn’t know how he has to respond when an interviewer asks him how happy he was, as he kissed Jenson. Jenson looks sideway at him and raises an eyebrow but doesn’t say anything about it until everything is over and the first bottles of alcohol are opened again.

“What was that about?” Jenson asks him, cornering him in a corner (duh) of the hotel’s restaurant.

“Oh I don’t know, what are you talking about,” Sebastian says, feeling a little nervous.

“That interviewer asking you about the kiss.”

Sebastian shrugs and says, “Maybe he thinks I enjoyed it?”

Jenson looks at him strangely for a second, then asks, “Did you?”

Sebastian looks around and sees no one paying attention to them. “Maybe I did.” Then he walks away to enjoy his dinner.

-

He’s not even surprised when someone knocks at his door that evening. No really, he isn’t. They have to leave at some insane time tomorrow morning and everyone has retired to their rooms early but he knows Jenson.

Jenson nearly falls into Sebastian’s room when he opens the door.

“I heard about Tommi,” he first says, and Sebastian nods. Then he asks, “So you liked kissing me?” he says and Sebastian nods again Of course now it’s Jenson’s turn to grab Sebastian’s shirt and pull him in for a kiss.

Unlike the previous two, brief kisses it’s (still just Jenson) slower, sexier, and really good at turning Sebastian on. They continue with it for a couple of minutes, maybe ten or so, when Sebastian really has to say, “We should go to bed.”

It’s insane how easy it goes from there. Even though neither of them have ever been with a man before, undressing each other is easy and swift and actually really fucking pleasant (though it does confuse Sebastian a little when they are naked and he can feel Jenson’s dick rub against his thigh). The bed--and this is one of the great upsides of being rich and famous and thus sleeping in awesome hotel rooms--is twin sized and does not creak at all. It just wobbles a little at some point. And does nothing to smother Jenson’s loud moans.

Alas, staying in bed works for the better part of the night--but sleeping doesn’t. When it’s nearing five o’clock, the first birds are starting to chirp and Jenson crawls out of the bed.

“I should get back to my room,” he says as he starts to dress up again. To not see him naked anymore twists Sebastian’s guts wryly for a moment but he is good at closing his eyes and ignore it and continue being very manly.

Then he’s snuck out without offering Sebastian a last goodbye.

-

The next afternoon the little stint ends quite as sudden as it started when they are all at Heathrow Airport and Sebastian still has to travel a couple of hours until he is back in his home country and he sees Jenson walk towards his girlfriend and kiss her.

He doesn’t cry, he doesn’t blink, but he does swallow. When Tommi looks at him he shakes his head and says, “It was just some dust.”

Tommi says, “That’s not what I heard last night.”

 

END


End file.
